Forum:2009-05-08 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Gil Gil continues to surprise me. I particularly like that he gets the last word here. Rej Maddog 06:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) : It's a bit of loss of face for the Heterodyne, which some observers will note. Argadi 07:52, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :: You think? They're speaking fairly quietly to my ear, and Agatha's hardly seeming cowed in that last panel. -- Corgi 17:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I have noticed that when people are speaking quietly, usually the speech bubbles are dashed-lines. See Krosp in Panel 2 . But considering the relative political statures of Agatha and Gil, I doubt that anyone in the room really has the pull to compare to them. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 03:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You, prisoner! Yes, you there! The prisoner who says "Hee! Yes, Mistress!" today has showed up several times. Does anyone know if she showed up before (the first appearance of Professor Diaz)? Do we have a nickname for her yet? Argadi 07:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :There is a girl behind Man With Glasses in this comic . She has a green vest, but lighter hair, and very different facial expression. She isn't named on the inmates page. Or am I missing her? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 14:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :: Kaja didn't name everybody by a longshot, and did some of them just to shut us up, I swear *grin*. I'll go cut a picture out for Mad Social Scientist and Cooperative Female Scientific Minion and let one of you guys fill in the rest (I'll put her at the bottom pending whatever you want to call her until we know, if ever). -- Corgi 17:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think is the same as the . The eyes and hair volume look different. Argadi 17:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I agree, and pending something more... "substantial" boisterous laugh track on the earlier woman, I didn't add her. Diaz's team are all in the big list now, though, and two of them at the bottom are pending nicknaming and proper alphabetising. -- Corgi 18:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I don't think any of Diaz' team has been seen before. My guess is that they've been sequestered in the room with the Anti-Castle Device, too busy to pursue Agatha and get shot by Zola. Rancke 01:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::So there is either one or two new minor characters to community-name or seek-canonized names for... then again, not everyone needs a name in the story. Those that will be swept into a differently-labeled job inside Castle Heterodyne will eventually need them, but that will come in time, right? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 02:39, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Um, three: The Mad Social Scientist, the Cooperative Sparky Female Minion and Spider-Minion. And as Kaja has explained (somewhat in vain) before, sometimes people are just there. Quote: Totally Minor Castle Prisoners Listed Only for the sake of Completeness :::::: Castle Heterodyne is populated by a group of convicts who, for various offences, have been put to work on exploring and repairing the Castle. There are a lot of them. Although a few are characters of note, most aren't actually major players in the story. :::::: Corgi 03:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Nakama This would seem a good time to let Agatha know that Krosp, Zeetha, Higgs, Theo, and Sleipnir are currently in the Castle. The castle hasn't mentioned them yet to Agatha, which doesn't bode well. (Oh, and Dingbot Prime who-bopped-Gil.) I wonder what precarious position they are all in. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 14:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Death Ray Agatha's right hand -- which hitherto held her Death Ray -- has been empty for a week now. It's looking increasingly clear like she hasn't been paying close enough attention to her newfound "minions". Distracted by Gil, she's lost her upper-hand. And then again, maybe not. After all, she doesn't have her Death Ray , only to regain it immediately . So let's just hope Agatha has temporarily put her Death Ray into Hammerspace. --Cantabrian 09:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : On the plus side, she still has her Dingbot-controlled FUN-MADD. On the negative, neither the Death Ray or the Devil dog will help when Othar and/or Von Pinn show up. Argadi 12:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC)